The change in the book
by J A Productions
Summary: Percy Jackson is not the chosen one. Annabeth is. Basically Annabeth in Percy's spot, but she's not the daughter of Poseidon, she's the daughter of another powerful person.


**Disclaimer: me no owny percy Jackson **

Annabeth woke up to the smell of pancakes. Not exciting to most people, but just the fragrance made her happy. After all, what else did a twelve year old only child with a single mother have to live for anyway? Annabeth knew when she awoke though that something had changed. She could feel it. Something major was going to happen today.

"Annabeth, Breakfast time!" Annabeths mother called, forcing Annabeth out of her reverie. Pushing her change-ridden thought aside she quickly bounced out of bed. Moving her long blonde hair aside, Annabeth yelled back to her mother,

"Coming mom, just let me get dressed first. " she heard a grunt from the kitchen, assumed it was her mother, and then proceeded to change out of her night clothes, grab her backpack, and then race down the stairs to find her mother placing a stack of pancakes in front of her normal seat. You can guess what happened next.

#%#%#%#^#^#^^#^#^^#^#^#^#^^^%}%}%}%}%%^

"Thanks for the breakfast mom!" Annabeth called," see you today after school." She didn't wait to hear her reply, having already took off to school. She walked there and couldn't afford to be late, again.

There was only two classes Annabeth really excelled in; math and history. Well and PE, if you count that, which most people don't. The only reason she was good at history though was because of her teacher for that class, Mr. Brunner. He was mythological freak. Sword fights, God wars, all sorts of stuff that made you think A) he gets paid extra, or B) he just loves his job.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG! The sound of the morning bell shakes Annabeth out of yet another reverie. She slowly slouches to class, muttering curses under her breath to all the people in the school she hated, which, trust me, is quite an extensive list. Annabeth walked into the history class with her backpack held low, and her head swung high. So she was a little egotistical, who cares right? Annabeth slid into her chair just as a teacher, not Mr. Brunner, walked in. Okay, they had a substitute. It's not illegal or anything just extremely unlikely. In her half year of going to this school, Annabeth had not once seen Mr. Brunner have a sub. At all.

Naturally Annabeth started sizing up the sub. Tall and ugly for such an old lady. She was wearing a leather jacket, another anomaly, a you could see the edges of, a whip in her pocket? Just as she was turning to ask the kid to the right if he saw it too, the teacher, identified as Mrs. Dodds according to the blackboard, looked straight at Annabeth, sending a chill up the back of her spine. Mrs. Dodds held Annabeths glare for a moment before turning back to the class and literally ignoring her for the remaining period. Annabeth glanced over at Grover, her one and only friend, to see him shake his head and do the little crazy sign thing with his hand.

What did that mean? Grover was her best friend, well her only friend in this whole establishment. With his curly chestnut hair, and bright blue eyes he could probably get most of the girls in this school, yet he choose to hang out with Annabeth. There was only one thing that threw people off, and that was how he walked. He has this serious medical condition that forces him to almost trot when he walks. Annabeth guessed that was a real turn off to the ladies. Didn't matter to her of course, they were just friends, he was totally not Annabeths type. She preferred the guys with dark hair and green eyes, blue eyes were just not her thing you know?

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG! Another bell. Yippee. Note the sarcasm. Annabeth had got up from her seat and was just making her way to the door when she heard Mrs. Dodds call out,"Annabeth Chase see me after class." We'll that's never a good sign, Annabeth thought . She obliged though and proceeded to turn around and sit back in her same seat as before. Mrs. Dodds waited impatiently for the other students to leave, and when Grover, the last one, had left, she came at Annabeth, poised and lethal, like a panther waiting to strike.

"Do you know why you're here. Annabeth Chase?" Seriously, the last name thing was starting to creep her out.

"No." Annabeth say slowly and clearly as if talking to a four year old.

"Lies! Now you are going to tell me where it is NOW!" She slammed her hand on my desk and Annabeth just about jumped out of her skin. Now Annabeth had once heard somewhere that if you make a bear angry, it hurts you worse then if it was just hungry. She surely hoped that was not the case with substitute teachers. Only one way to find out for sure though.

"Look lady, I don't know what your issue is, but you obviously need some help. My mom knows this great doctor..." Annabeth stopped when she saw her clench her hands in fists of rage.

"You are going to tell me where it is or I will beat it out of you child!" At this point Annabeth was sure this lady was crazy. She was about to call for help when all of a sudden, wheeled into the room and threw Annabeth a pen. A pen, really Mr. Brunner? Annabeth thought. She had given up hope with him too when he yelled,

" Uncap the pen Annabeth Chase. It will give you power!"

Annabeth did as she was told, although she was sure nothing would happen. As it was though, as soon as she uncapped the pen, a giant rod grew out of the end. Without thinking, Annabeth thrust up, and Mrs. Dodds screamed. The substitute teacher opened her mouth as if to say more, but before she could, she dissolved into a pile of black ash.

Annabeth turned and looked at Mr. Brunner wildly. "What the hell was that?!


End file.
